Aladdin (Magi)
|-|Pre-timeskip= |-|Post timeskip= Summary Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran. During the three years when Alibaba's consciousness was drifting in the new dimension, Aladdin and Morgiana mysteriously vanished. Later on it is revealed that he had confrontation with Arba two years ago, and the reason why they secluded themselves to the world. He is the main protagonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-C, likely 7-B | Unknown Name: Aladdin Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 12 pre-timeskip, 15 post-timeskip Classification: Human Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Can Summon a Djinn, Can Create Barriers, Clairvoyance via Solomon's wisdom, Astral Projection, Limited Magic Resistance (With Borg), Spatial Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Can use Magic Tools, Can use Metal Vessels, Can project his spirit into someone else's body, Molecular Manipulation, Physics Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Town level with Ugo, likely City level with magic (Stalemated Judar) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions via power-scaling | '''Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class with Ugo, likely City Class | Unknown Durability: At least Town level naturally via power-scaling, likely City level with Borg (Was able to stop an attack from Muu and Medium. Should be comparable to Judar's) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown Range: Can range from several meters to a kilometer | Unknown Standard Equipment: His staff and metal vessel, a flute Intelligence: Very intelligent, learned several types of magic within a short amount of time Weaknesses: Used to be passive, usually doesn't attempt to kill opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: A magical energy shield that blocks physical and magic attacks. This is one of the most basic skills for any mage. Ugo: Aladdin's djinn. Ugo is a very powerful, fast and durable djinn that can use heat magic. Fire Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 1st ruhk allows him to use fire magic. *Harhar Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms): Aladdin shoots a wide spread blast ofheat magic from his staff. This can also be combined with other magics to make it stronger. *Harhar Rasars (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): Aladdin summons multiple miniature fireballs. Aladdin can control these individually, and they explode on contact. Water Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 2nd type of ruhk allows him to use water magic. *Harhar Raaki (Evaporation Baptism): This is a composite magic that combines both heat and water magic.It heats up the water in side of the body and boils it from the inside. It can be used on multiple bodies at once. *Sharrar Raaki (Water Mirror Mirage): A magic that creates a mirage by generating the refraction in light with the high temperature steams. Wind Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 5th type of ruhk allows him to use wind magic. *Asfal Riff (Piercing Wind): A magic that forms tornado, It expands as time goes on. Light Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 3rd type of ruhk allows him to use light magic. *Flash (Ray of light): A beam of light that attacks the opponent. Lightning Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 4th type of ruhk allows him to use lightning magic. *Ramuzu (Thunder): Aladdin summons a ball of lightning and hurls it at the foe. Gravity Magic: Another key basic for mages. *Flight/Levitation: Allows Aladdin to fly at great speeds and stand in mid air. *Golems: Using the gravity magic, Aladdin can manipulate sand, dirt, ground, ect to form Golems. (3 in all) They're capable of breaking the borg shield's of Titus. Aladdin can also channel Harhar Infigar through them making it more powerful. Sound Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 6th type of ruhk allows him to use sound magic. Clairvoyance Magic: Aladdin is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet. Strength Magic: * Dhoruf Sabaha: (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks.70 * Dhoruf Asshara: '(''Propulsion Fixation Impact): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. '''Al-Kimia Al-Quadima A technique that reconstructs objects on a molecular level by replacing their very substance. Composite Magic: A magic that creates a new magic or affect by combing different magics. *Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff): By combing sound and wind magic, this makes the air vibrate really fast. Aladdin can channel this through his staff which can smash stone and even crack borg shields. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: Why we do not scale Aladdin to High 2-A from defeating David in the final chapter: David was severely weakened at the time, due to the Sacred Palace collapsing, Aladdin was empowered by Ugo, Solomon, and his mother for the attack, and the Magi characters, such as Ugo, have consistently been shown as enormously weaker outside of the Palace. If those explanations are insufficient, we can probably write it off as Plot-Induced Stupidity, as Aladdin has definitely never remotely displayed a multiversal scale of power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7